naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 194
Released February 2, 2012 - Build 194 - a.k.a. "Gorilla" Changelog Features *You can now evolve to Onos when your team has three hives. *The Onos can toss marines with his Gore attack, smash structures and Stomp on the ground, sending a shockwave that disables marine structures for 5 seconds. Upgrades are no longer available, sentries stop firing, Infantry Portals stop spawning, etc. *Added Prototype Laboratory and the ability to research and buy Jetpacks *Added new map: ns2_mineshaft *Added camera animation and display during count down phase. *Name tags now appear over the head of nearby teammates. *Added lines for rally points. *Mines detonate when hit by Stomp. *Added an option to enable mouse acceleration (off by default) *Infestation is now displayed on minimap (dying infestation is indicated red) *Added some missing Marine structure icons. Balance *Reduced Rifle butt range from 1.5 meters to 1 meter (now same as Skulk bite) *Shotgun damage changed to Light (armor is twice as effective against it). Made it lighter to carry and increased the damage to compensate (# of shots vs. base Skulks, Lerks and Fades should unchanged, 1 extra pellet vs. Gorges). So Shotguns should become less effective against heavily armored targets. (thanks Schimmel!) *Bile bomb range and splash increased a lot, damage decreased somewhat and energy cost decreased a little (trying to make Gorge less vulnerable on front lines and also more able to do at least some damage to entrenched Marines). He is NASTY now, watch out. *Increased Hydra health from 500 to 600 and armor from 0 to 75. *Increased Lerk Spike cost from 1.5 to 2.5. Changed distribution of Command Station health and armor so it's more resistent vs. Light damage (ie, Lerk Spikes). *Disabled res for kills to simplify the game, remove confusion about what happens when you make a kill, reduce end-game stalemates with 1 tower and to increase the strategic aspects of the game. *Armory no longer required to drop med packs (unnecessarily restrictive during rushes) *Lowered bile bomb damage from 300 to 225. *Increased repair rate for Marines repairing each others' armor from 18 to 35 (to make it less annoying and to allow Marines to sustain attacks better). *Reverted Fade carapace armor buff from 50 to 30. *Removed Lerk "hide" armor. *Reduced Shotgun research time from 40 to 20 (it was 0 in NS1). Helps Marines get a foothold with early aggression. *Increased minimum egg spawn time from 8 to 10 seconds to less that early Alien assault (now it's the same as Marines) *Lowered Infantry Portal build time from 10 seconds to 7, and Armory from 15 to 12 (to try to lessen effectiveness of Skulk rush) ns2_tram *Moved warehouse north. *Removed north-east Warehouse entrance. *Opened tram tunnel between Server and Warehouse. *Reworked connecting corridors into Warehouse. *Fixed drifter pathing issues between Server and Control. ns2_summit *Reworked Flight Control and nearby vents *Reworked Sub Access *Added vent between Comp Lab, Sub Access and Maintenance Access Fixes *Fixed bug where the Gorge Bile Bomb ability used the Spit ability icon. *Fixed bug where the Gorge Mini Cyst ability used the Hydra ability icon. *Fixed script error if a Hive was destroyed while the Gorge that built it as Commander was a rag doll. *Cleaned up some Client console spam when a Fade blinks. *Fixed script error caused by a spectating player receiving points by getting a kill with a structure placed when they were not a spectator. *Added placeholder icons for the Shell and Veil. *Fixed bug where the game would randomly lockup while placing a Cyst. *Drifter spawn sound effect will no longer play at world origin. *Fixed a bug that prevented Skulks from leaping at maximum speed. *Fixed bug where the physics representations for the Armory and Infantry Portal did not match up with the visual model. *Weapon secondary attacks can no longer occur at the same time as primary attacks while coming out of a sprint in some cases. *Armory buy menu will not instantly appear once construction is completed. *Adjusted Skulk wall walking smoothing rates so that that the 3rd person model rotates more quickly to match the 1st person model (especially while jumping) *Health and Ammo packs can now be dropped directly on top of a Marine player. *Restored reloading of script files when they change on disk. *Fixed Whip 'grenade whack' *Bombard projectiles will not collide with the Whip and nearby friendly structures anymore and is created at the correct attach point. *Alien player names for Hydra kills will no longer appear in blue text in the death message. *Fixed a bug causing Mini Cysts placed by the Gorge to be disconnected when created even in cases where the ghost model indicated the connection was valid. *Fixed bug causing dropped weapons to disappear too quickly if they were picked up and dropped again after initially being dropped. *AI units cannot attack friendly players anymore unless FF is enabled. *Fixed bug causing script error when a Cyst died due to not being connected to a Hive. *Fixed crash when too many objects are visible. *PhysX scene now supports mirrored geometry. *Initial team starting locations chosen with a more random method. *Mine will detect enemies more accurately. *Slime effect during sprinting will not show up in thirdperson anymore. *The ARC will prioritize other structures before Eggs and Cysts. *Player turn poses (arms moving with feet planted on the ground) reset once the player starts moving. *Fixed multi-threading crash when using the o_stats console command. *The "getting ready to spawn" blue spin effect now disappears immediately upon the Infantry Portal being destroyed. *Fixed bug where the Spore cloud would be created improperly when a Lerk was not moving. *Fixed bug where connecting to the localhost would cause the game to go into an infinite loop. *Fixed bug where Marines would spawn above the Infantry Portal platform. Improvement *Added "warp" console command to teleport to a position in space when cheats are on, "warp 0 0 0" for example. *Improved Skulk wall walking (sticks better to surfaces, thanks matso!) *Skulks can now leap from mid-air, ala NS1. *The "locate" Client console command will constantly display the local player's location on the screen if "true" is given as a parameter. *Added Mine icon for death messages (Thanks Saba!) *Reformatted Scoreboard so more player names can fit on the screen at the same time. *Server name is now displayed at the top of the Scoreboard. *Improved ScenarioHandler (Thanks Matso!) Sound *Removed Bile Bomb hit sound when Gorge creates a structure. Optimizations *Optimized network fields in Structure, CloakableMixin, ScriptActor and PowerPoint (thanks Matso!) *Reserve memory for faceSets (prevents excessive allocation) *Reduced networked bandwidth for Camoflauge by eliminating an unnecessary network field (thanks Matso!) *Reduced networked bandwidth for Skulks by eliminating wall walking network variables (thanks Matso!) *Optimized Door auto-opening. *Reduced number of cells CollisionGrid queries look through. *Reduced network bandwidth required to send which fields of an Entity changed (uses indexing scheme when only a few fields changed and a bitmask when many changed) *Reduced network bandwidth usage for entities that have energy. *Reduced bandwidth for transmitting attachment points for entities by 26 bits. *Reduced bandwidth for transmitting angles. *Eliminated lastTimePlayerMoved networked field in Player. *Mines require less processing time to check for nearby enemies. *Reduced bandwidth by 20 bytes per second for each Entity sent to the client. *Changed particle effects to only update if they were visible last frame. *Slightly more aggressive compiler optimization options. SDK *Added Vector:Add method. *Added Shared.SortEntitiesByDistance. *Removed ProximityGrid. *Added sphere query to CollisionGrid. *Added EntityQueryManager (fast queries for entities within range, uses CollisionGrid) *Exposed EntityQueryManager to Lua, started converting script to use new API. *Added support to ObjectTagQueryManager for testing whether entity has a specific tag. *Entities get tagged with their class name (and base class names). Tag is prefixed with 'class:'. *Added time network variable type. *Added "private" network fields which are only sent to the client controlling the Entity. *Added support for networking floating point values as fixed point (specified as float ( to by ) *Added Client.GetServerName() function to return the name of the server the client is connected to. *Added Server.GetName() function to return the name of the server. *Added Server.GetFrameRate() function to return the current tick rate of the server. *Added Mersenne twister Randomizer class to Lua, same API as Lua random functions but better generator. category:Patches